heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 28
'The HeartVision Song Contest 28,It took place for the first time in Finland following the country's first victory at the HeartVision Song Contest 27 in Skhöder,Finland with the song "Dance Like Nobody's Watching" performed by Saara Aalto. The contest was held at the Hartwall Arena in Helsinki,and consisted of two semi-finals on 29 April,and the final 7 May.The three live shows were hosted by Samuli Vauramo,Sabina Sarkka. thumb|left Winner after a big and exciting show was Ava Max from United States with her the song "So Am I", She reached 284 Points. At the 2nd Place was Germany represent by Aly Ryan with her song "Wear Your Love",she reached 283 Points and on 3rd Place was United Kingdom represent by Alice Chater with her song "Thief",she reached 247 Points. Location : Further information: Finland thumb|left Finland (Finnish: Suomi suo̯mi (About this soundlisten); Swedish: Finland ˈfɪnland (About this soundlisten)), officially the Republic of Finland (Finnish: Suomen tasavalta, Swedish: Republiken Finland (About this soundlisten to all))1 is a country in Northern Europe bordering the Baltic Sea, Gulf of Bothnia, and Gulf of Finland, between Norway to the north, Sweden to the northwest, and Russia to the east. Finland is a Nordic country and is situated in the geographical region of Fennoscandia. The capital and largest city is Helsinki. Other major cities are Espoo, Vantaa, Tampere, Oulu and Turku. Finland's population is 5.52 million (2018), and the majority of the population is concentrated in the southern region. 88.7% of the population is Finnish and speaks Finnish, a Uralic language unrelated to the Scandinavian languages; next come the Finland-Swedes (5.3%). Finland is the eighth-largest country in Europe and the most sparsely populated country in the European Union. The sovereign state is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in the capital city of Helsinki, local governments in 311 municipalities and one autonomous region, the Åland Islands. Over 1.4 million people live in the Greater Helsinki metropolitan area, which produces one third of the country's GDP. Host City : Further information: Helsinki thumb|left|300px Helsinki (/ˈhɛlsɪŋki, hɛlˈsɪŋki/,Finnish: ˈhelsiŋki (About this soundlisten); Swedish: Helsingfors hɛlsɪŋˈfɔʂː (About this soundlisten)) is the capital and most populous city of Finland. Located on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, it is the seat of the region of Uusimaa in southern Finland, and has a population of 650,058.The city's urban area has a population of 1,268,296,making it by far the most populous urban area in Finland as well as the country's most important center for politics, education, finance, culture, and research. Helsinki is located 80 kilometres (50 mi) north of Tallinn, Estonia, 400 km (250 mi) east of Stockholm, Sweden, and 390 km (240 mi) west of Saint Petersburg, Russia. It has close historical ties with these three cities. Together with the cities of Espoo, Vantaa, and Kauniainen, and surrounding commuter towns, Helsinki forms the Greater Helsinki metropolitan area, which has a population of nearly 1.5 million. Often considered to be Finland's only metropolis, it is the world's northernmost metro area with over one million people as well as the northernmost capital of an EU member state. After Stockholm and Oslo, Helsinki is the third largest municipality in the Nordic countries. The city is served by the international Helsinki Airport, located in the neighboring city of Vantaa, with frequent service to many destinations in Europe and Asia. Helsinki was the World Design Capital for 2012,the venue for the 1952 Summer Olympics, and the host of the 52nd Eurovision Song Contest. Venue : Further information: Hartwall Arena thumb|300px The idea of building the arena came from Harry "Hjallis" Harkimo in 1994. It was built to be ready for the Ice Hockey World Championships in 1997 and was delivered by the constructor on 11 April 1997. The building is elliptical, 153 metres long and 123 metres wide. 37 meters under ground there is a practice arena which is used by many hockey teams. The arena is situated next to Pasila railway station, which is the second busiest railway station in Finland, 3.5 km north of Helsinki Central. Total capacity in ice hockey games is 13,349 (all seats). The arena is convertible for various events. For sport events, the capacity is about 10,000, about 14,000 for basketball, for concerts about 13,000, and as an amphitheatre, 3,000-5,000. It is connected to a multi-storey carpark, which has a total capacity of 1,421 vehicles. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 27th Edition. Format Logo & Theme thumb|310px The logo of the twenty-eightth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest. The slogan used If you're cold,run!. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Hartwall Arena on 9 April 2019 the first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 34 countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 Seventeen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Australia, Italy and Turkey will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-Final 2 Seventeen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Finland, Greece and North Macedonia will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Finals results *Final *Final jury voting *Final televoting